EWWWW!
by Heavensdarkrosechild
Summary: Lisbon's and Jane's thoughts on what Jane reveals in the end of episode 3
1. Love

_He's in love with you_

Those words echoed in her head and she felt sick. That wasn't why she had left. It wasn't why she had transferred. She had felt like a change. It had nothing to do with Jane's asinine accusation that had absolutely no founding. Jane _**was**_ _**wrong**_.

Her behavior over the next few days was not awkward and guarded around Bosco. She didn't feel the need to be as far away from him as possible. The distance she tried to keep between herself and him was founded in respect. They may be equals in name but he had been a mentor to her, he deserved her respect. The thought of him crushing on, let alone loving her, was ridiculous and couldn't have the power to make her skin crawl.

...Damn it, Jane! If he'd just kept his damn mouth shut, she could have continued on completely oblivious.

(~*~)*(~*~)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(~*~)*(~*~)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Now it makes sense._

His body language, the way he leaned towards her…It all made sense. He was in love with her.  
That was just unacceptable.  
The best part was that she wasn't even consciously aware that Bosco was in love with her. On some level she knew but she would never admit it, not without help of course.

At first She dismissed the idea but the seed had been planted. Bosco's behavior and the wheels in her head kept it watered.

How delightful, the way she cataloged and analyzed every word and behavior both past and present. Fascinating, how much distance she incorporated, on a completely conscious level now, between the two when in the same room. The way she leaned ever so slightly away from him and that tiny little frown at the corner of her mouth that appeared every time he occupied the same space was invigorating. The furrow of her brow as she internally debated the truth was adorable really. All of it was amusing… unless, she decided to return the feelings but he was almost positive it wasn't mutual.

…Perhaps he had not thought this all the way through.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Festering Bubble Bats! Opinions Anyone?!  
Nuggets to anyone who reviews I might even continue with this...mayb...


	2. Dam said the fish

The pitter patter of little feet…ok so my feet aren't little and it's more of a thump thump boom when I walk but I bring you more story!!! So shut up and don't mock my feet.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been bugging her for days now. The constant nagging at the back of her mind was driving her to distraction. She just needed to disprove his insane theory and then everything in her little world could return to normal.

"Before Jane interrupted the other night…what were you getting at? Just so we're clear."

"If you had done it…I would have…understood"

She looked at him calculating the underlying meaning in his words.

"Meaning?"  
"I would have done everything in my power…"

She nodded and peered at him.

He shifted closer to her and tried to close the gap of personal space between them.

The way he wouldn't quite meet her eyes reminded her of Rigsby's behavior with Van Pelt. _Oh Damn_. She flashed back to their conversation a few days ago the way he had stared at her and gotten so close, the way he had high tailed it out of the room so abruptly when Jane appeared and avoided Jane's gaze. She had been so confused then, so naïve, shrugging it off, to excited about the return to her office. She had to admit she had been avoiding the possibility ignoring the little niggling tells.

_Damn it, Jane was right. Why does he always have to be right?_

Bosco shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"You really thought I had murdered him." She said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Y-No!" he sputtered, "I would never think that of you"

"And yet you were offering to cover up a murder" she said piecing his gaze with her green eyes, "How's your wife?" she said cheerily.

Bosco almost received whiplash at the change of topic but followed the flow anyways hoping to put an end to the sudden guilt and the awkwardness that Lisbon seemed unaffected by.

"She's doing…fine." He murmured, "I have a meeting to get to" he said slinking out of the room like a coward.

And just like that the last shred of Lisbon's image of a Father figure was obliterated and replaced by a love sick middle aged _**married**_ man.

She groaned.

"Everything all right, Lisbon?" said a far too cheerful voice, one that she did not want to deal with right now.

"Bite me." She growled and retreated to her office.

Jane followed her, ever persistent, not at all phased by her outburst.

"Was that Bosco?"

"Yes" she said tersely and sat down at her desk.

"He do something to piss you off?" Jane said not bothering to hide his grin.

"Yes, Jane. Does that make you happy? Now _get out_" she said her eyes blazing.

Jane smiled at her calmly and casually walked backwards out off her office hands in his pockets. Just as he got to the door he spoke, "You know such snappy behavior has been linked to early menopause"

Lisbon launched a stapler at his head and he ducked

"One of these days you're actually going to hit me and you're going to be sorry."

A volley of pens rained down on him as a response.

So far everything was going according to plan, It was really to easy…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So what'd ya think????

I have no idea what's coming next but I have a feeling Lisbon is going to attempt …REVENGE!!!!


End file.
